


Into Place

by 1llusionmachine



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Bubble Bath, Conversations, Fluff, Intimacy, Lost Time, M/M, Sharing a Bath, Softness, hope this is ok lol, i still dont know how to tag things, mentions of arousal but no smut soz lads, nudity but no smut soz lads, tbhc alex and buzzcut miles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1llusionmachine/pseuds/1llusionmachine
Summary: "It's like...this is where I always wanna be. I don't know what life I was living before..."AKA: The lads share a bath and have a chat.
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Into Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I wrote another thing! Once again any feedback etc would be greatly appreciated! I hope you like it, and thank you for reading! ☺️
> 
> Check me out on tumblr! @1llusionmachine

Miles slams the front door and makes a beeline for the kitchen, grabbing a cold water bottle from the fridge and gulping half of it down in one go, gasping for air when he's done. He's buzzed and full of endorphins after a successful workout, his run in the cold waking him up. It's spring in London but of course it's dreary and grey, that type of weather where you have to layer up in the cold but somehow end up clammy under your clothes.

He stands in the middle of the room for a bit, hand on his hip as he catches his breath - he's been slacking. His PT isn't going to be pleased but a part of him just doesn't care; the time he could have spent working out (or just working in general) he has instead spent with Alex. They finally got together a couple of weeks ago, and they were still wrapped up in that familiar blissful cocoon that's the beginning of a relationship. He thinks they deserve a bit of a break - they've lost enough time already after waiting so many years. He can always bounce back with his body, you can't do that with people.

Miles stretches, releasing a long sigh - he hadn't realised how much pent-up emotion he was carrying until he was free to love, and now that he was no longer harbouring and repressing those unrequited feelings(which, as it turns out, weren't even unrequited), he felt as light as a feather. Somehow the freshness and release of energy from his run defines that sense of harmony. Everything now feels _right_. 

He takes off his jacket and trainers and makes his way up the stairs, ready for a hot shower to soothe his muscles which will no doubt ache tomorrow. He hasn't seen Alex since he got up for his run but he expects to stumble upon him eventually, and he's proved right when he enters the bathroom.

He's met with heat, the scent of his bath foam, and the view of a very naked Alex submerged in the bath until about halfway up his torso, his arms on either side of the tub, eyes closed and head leaned back. The windows and mirror are frosted in condensation, and there are a few bubbles surrounding him, their continuous tiny pops making a soft fizzing sound in the otherwise silent room. The bottom edge of his hair is wet and curling around his neck and ears, and there's beads of steam and water gathering on his neck and collarbones. He hasn't noticed him yet, so Miles takes the opportunity to appreciate the image with leisure, leaning against the door frame with a smirk, admiring those toned arms and broad shoulders. Even though they know each other so well, they were still discovering one another as romantic partners - he loves that he can openly do this, now. Alex is _his,_ and he was still taking some time getting used to that.

Alex cracks an eye open.

"Yeh joining me or wha'?"

Miles blushes, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

"Didn't know yeh heard meh." 

"Yeh always slam the front door. Dead giveaway." He mutters casually, tilting his head towards him.

"So yeh just sat there like that until I found yeh?"

Alex smiles ruefully.

"It was...strategically timed. Anyweh, don't pretend yeh don't like it." Alex raises his head fully, eyes lolling briefly before eventually settling on Miles with a raised eyebrow. He runs a wet hand through his hair to push the loose strands from his eyes, but it just falls back again. He's insistent on a haircut but Miles loves it at this length, the soft waves that aren't quite at his shoulders yet; it just suits him perfectly. He approaches the bath, bending down to grab Alex's bearded chin and bring their faces close. Alex's eyes blaze, and they challenge each other for a moment with teasing smiles before Miles leans down to press a gentle kiss onto his mouth. It feels so natural; they should have been doing this since they met.

"Mm. I do like it. You're such a poser." Miles steals another peck, and Alex scoffs.

"You can talk, Mr Instagram." He quips, watching out the corner of his eye as Miles straightens up to pull his sweaty t-shirt over his head. 

"Proud of it, baby." Miles cackles, shedding the rest of his clothes and tossing them into the wash bin. Alex's eyes widen almost comically, and Miles can't help but blush again as he's shamelessly given a once over; he's confident in himself, but the way Alex looks at him makes him feel wanted in a way he never knew he could be.

Miles steps into the water and sinks down onto Alex's chest with ease; those nice wet arms encircle him straight away, and their fingers entwine in a hodgepodge fashion over Miles' stomach. He sighs contentedly, revelling in how the pleasant warmth of the water thaws the chill from him - it's much better than the shower he planned on having, that's for sure. He can sense the complete zen state that Alex is in right now in the way he holds him, in an easy mood, totally free of knots or jitters or worries for once, which is incredibly rare. He's always in tune with Alex, it seems, and he almost feels his own muscles relaxing just from the energy he's giving off. 

They stay like that for a while; wordless, calm, together. The water is barely moving, the only noticeable ripples coming from the drip of the tap. He realises that this is new territory for them, sharing a bath. It's one thing to shag or cuddle naked but for some reason this feels so intimate; the sheer contact of Alex's skin on his own, their closeness...it's nice. Romantic, even.

"Imagine the amount of likes a shot of us in the bath would get." Miles mumbles with a chuckle. 

He feels Alex shake his head slightly, his nose rubbing against his hair.

"Mm, no, thank you. This is exclusively ours to share." He intones softly into his ear, private and lilting, and Miles can hear the smile in his voice, enjoying the way the word _ours_ gets it's own emphasis. It makes him melt.

"I'm not complaining." He smiles lazily. Alex just hums in response, kissing his temple.

He goes quiet again, and Miles wonders if he's dozing off, but then he says;

"This," He murmurs, "It's like...this is where I always wanna be. I don't know what life I was living before..." 

"I was thinking the same thing earlier." Miles confesses quietly.

"Hm?" 

"On me run, I was releasing all that energy, and it was like letting go of all the shit I was holding for all those years...Like a weight was lifted, I don't know.

"What shit?" Alex asks, intrigued.

"Well, I liked yeh all that time and I thought you didn't like me, so I bottled it up, like."

He can tell Alex is thinking about what he's just said, because he can feel him tensing up again; tuned out, not quite present. Miles says nothing, lets him do his thing, knowing better by now than to press for a response.

After a couple of minutes Alex speaks again.

"D'yeh regret not doing this sooner?" There's an edge of sadness to his voice, and it makes Miles turn so they're face to face, entwining their legs over one another to make room.

"Well, of course I do. I wanted yeh all this time." He states honestly. "But I'm not angreh with you."

Alex shoots him a disbelieving look.

"I should have let yeh know, I'm sorreh." Alex mumbles, tucking a bit of hair behind his ear.

Miles corrects him straight away:

"Oi, you've nothing to be sorry for, la, it goes both ways; I could have said something but I didn't. I'm not upset wif yeh, I'm upset at myself. Alright?" 

Alex nods, still unconvinced. Miles holds his hands and looks him dead in the eyes.

"Look. Neither of us owned up cause we were scared of ruining our friendship, yeah? But now we're here..." He pulls Alex closer, "We don't have to hide that anymore..."

His words trail off, not sure if it's too soon, but they both know it's been a long time coming.

Something clicks in Alex's head. 

"Don't have to hide _what_ anymore?" He prompts, back to his relaxed state, looking up with a small smile and leaning close.

Miles rolls his eyes. 

" _Love_ , you fool." He says quietly. "I love yeh. Always have." 

Alex's expression softens, and Miles realises with a hard thump in his chest that his eyes still look the same as they did a decade ago, the same as they did when he fell for him in the first place. 

"I love you too, Miles." Alex says against his lips, and Miles can do nothing but capture him in a kiss that he hopes conveys everything, linking his hands around Alex's neck and knotting in that soft hair of his, holding him like he never wants to let go ever again. Alex reciprocates instantly, sighing into his mouth, and then he shifts his legs further open to pull Miles in properly, coaxing long, needy kisses from him, tongue darting out to graze along his bottom lip. Soon enough he feels Alex's hardness against his thigh under the water, and he presses their foreheads together, the two of them panting. It's like a parallel to his run, he thinks; breathlessness and realisations.

"All that matters is that we're finally together, yeah?" Miles reaches down between them. "We're doing a great job at making up for lost time." 

Alex can't help but agree.


End file.
